Darkened Gold
by Nuno-oki
Summary: Gold is now 17 years of age,and tasked by most of the professors to go to a new region,and capture all of the pokemon to complete his pokedex,because the original person who did it disappeared never to return,so now,what awaits Gold in the Unova region,fashion,power,happiness..Love? Well read about it and you'll see! have fun watching Gold through this adventure! Nuno
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys,Nuno here,lets try this agian,poké style...**_

 _ **so basically,oc trainer,or better yet said, a trainer from all of the games,but which one...why not the only one who defeated Red...aka the legendary Gold**_

 _ **so...here goes...**_

 _ **P.S. The time line is placed 2-3 years after BW2 or 5 years after HGSS**_

 _ **P.P.S Its rated T due to some language**_

 **Whitened gold,Blacken silver...chapter 1...**

 **A new region to me**

Today was a new day,for our hero known as Gold walked down stairs greeting his mother before heading to the Elm lab,he had got dressed in his signiature style,but with a sudden twist,his cap was yellow with a black stripe and his clothes were near inverted.

the trainer ran until he reached the professors lab,but when he entered he only saw proffesor Oak and a few other people in lab coats,as well as two of the champions,Lance and Cynthia"Um,hello?"Gold looked over,everyone looked at him with a smile while telling him to come over.

Cynthia spoke first"Well hello Champion Gold,how are you?"she asked,though he gave a simple nod and a thumbs up,to Cynthia,that was enough to tell that he was happy for today.

"Well young champion,why dont you introduce yourself?"Lance spoke,Gold turned over to them and smiled putting his hand over his head like a soldier would.

"I am Gold Heart,Champion of the Jhoto-Kanto league,or better said the Indigo league,and the first trainer to defeat Pokemon Master Red"He proudly stated and then returned to his goofy and normal self"Though i think you already know that,though i know most of you,professor Oak,pokemon professor of Kanto,studying the bonds between human and pokemon,profesor Birch,you wanted to study the ways a pokemon evolve considering most hoenn pokemon have multiple chains of evolution or non at all,Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region,the first pokemon professor to take an advanced action by learning of Pokemon evolution."Gold turned to the final scientist in the room,he opens his mouth but he shuts it immeadiatly"I beleive i dont know you..."

The woman stood up and dusted her skirt off while strecthing her hand out"Im professor Juniper,i study the various types of pokemon during the seasons"Gold smiled and shook her hand"Im from the Unova region"

"Uno-wha?"Gold sounded confused,oak laughed and stood up.

"Gold,remember when i said that there are more then 352 pokemon in the world now?"Gold nods"That number has upped to over 500 hundred pokemon Gold,you're the only one besides Red that can do this."

Gold looks down at the ground thinking then up at the professor with a nod of determination"I'll do it...on one condition...i want to stay in unova...for a good while...i may not return...so I'd like you to tell my mom that before i go"Oak nodded and almost walked out...almost,since Crystal,Silver and Gold's mother were there listening,Silver was shocked to hear that his best friend was about to leave,and Crystal and Gold's mother were no better,working the water works,after an hour of explantion,Gold just spat it out"I dont want any one to hold my hand any more...i mean that metaphorically,im not saying dont worry,im just saying i would be better if I...Moved out...im seventeen,i finished my studies,i know how to cook with the berries im given,i just...want to go somewhere i dont fell like im being carried..or worst the deadweight..."Though his friends understood,his mother just kept hugging him,telling him "please dont go" constantly,though time came,Gold got out of her grasp,packed up his clothes and left his fully trained pokemon with professor Elm and took a plane all the way to the new region known as Unova.

They landed in mistralton and just then was a girl with a big hat,and red glasses,quiet cute,he thought as he walked behind ,though they were headed towards her,she smiles and bows as her huge hat falls off showing she indeed have beautiful long locks,though,not what caught Gold's eye since he caught her hat,she giggled and took it"Thank you,and hi,my name is Bianca!"she stated proudly and very happy about it.

"I'm...Ex-pokemon champion of the Indigo league,Gold"he smiles shyly,though sighs realizing that his champion title was stripped from him as soon as he left the region,making either Crystal or Silver,Heck even Giovanni The new champion...

"Wow,an Ex-champion right infront of me...i had a few friends who became champions,though one of the two just...left one day to never return...the other one became a gym leader"Bianca stated getting into the passenger seat of the buggy,as Juniper got onto the driver seat.

Gold got on the back as she started the buggy and drove all the way to Nuvema town,he was giving a briefing on what the professors wanted out of Gold doing this,all they wanted was to see all of the new data that this region has to offer,showing them the fruits of their research.

"...Hmmm...Wheres my first stop?"Gold simply asked,Bianca turned to him,showing a big smile with a knowing look.

"To put it simple,we're going to visit my best friend"She had a rose tint as she said it,almost embarresed,or something else perhaps,what ever it was,Gold was too dense to notice the hearts floating above Bianca's head.

As soon as the buggy drove so did Gold's sleep drive,almost instantly he fell asleep as proffesor Juniper and Bianca were talking about how this region was filled with mysteries,legends,even festivals,though Gold had seen it all,he didnt care much for difference,or in his vocabulary 'Change',its one thing he cant stand,but here he was,riding in the back of a buggy of a proffesor he does not know,with a girl he doesnt know and in a region he doesnt know,though to him it was all the same...that is in the real world.

In Gold's dream fantasy,he was meating up with a young lady,a beautiful young sixteen or seventeen year old lady in a,what appears to be either a princess gown or a wedding dress,either way,he only had one word for it,though as he walked closer to her,she blew a kiss and walked away with a mile a step.

"Dont go!" he roared scared,he looked around,his hat now on his chest with Juniper and Bianca looking at him with a dumbfounded look"Did you already fall for us?"They said in unison teasing him"As beautiful as you both are,miss Juniper is out of my age range and Bianca you look like you already have someone in mind,am i right?"they look at him,a bit shocked and angry"What?"Gold simply asked,for that,he got a slap from both sides onto his face.

Now inside with a slightly Santa Claus looking Gold,they were telling him about getting a new pokedex,yet he refuses various times,saying the data will not record,so what else than by force huh? from a pokeball emerged a brute looking pokemon with two pillars on each hand,it released them and grabbed Gold,a bit too rough for his taste,but the swap was made,which forced his original pokedex to reset,he looked at it extremely saddened,he was realeased by the pokemon identified now as grabbed his original pokedex and asked"What features does this new pokedex have?"he asked,a bit coldly,both Bianca and Juniper froze up"W-well,lets see,the encyclopedia,diary,trainer id...team reader...thats it i beleive"she looked at him as he lowered his head,he put the now useless pokedex in his bag and took the new one,though he was still saddened,something that he was begging not to be done and it happened."Why didnt you want the new pokedex"Gold looked at her coldly,making her freeze in place."None of your concern..."he walked up to Bianca who was now scared holding the three pokeballs,he took the one on the right and left the building,bumping...more like ramming into a young man with jet black hair."Hey watch it you dingus!"the young man on the ground yelled,though Gold kept walking.

Later,it was around six o'clock and the pokemon was let out of its ball,it was an oshawatt,he scanned it with the pokedex."Oshawatt,the sea otter type pokemon,Oshawatt can use the shell on its belly as a razor blade,though both male and female oshawatt use this shell,the only way to tell the difference is on how they use the shell,aggresive is a male,while elegant is female."the pokedex said.

"Oshawatt...can you use that move...razor shell?"the Oshawatt nodded and picked its shell up with elegance and slashed away with beauty,Gold saw it and put a hand up,then scratched its chin"Well glad to have you aboard Shard"the Oshawatt now know as Shard jumped into its trainers hands quickly,showing its affection,and that was enough to bring Gold's smile.

 _ **And that is just the prologue ladies and gentleman,i hoped you enjoyed,im glad you did if you did,and tell me what i should do if you didnt,reviews and favorites are greatly apreciated,so,until next time,show us that strong spirit.**_

 _ **Nuno~**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Agression and Discretion, a new trainer to the eye!**_

After our hero recived his first partner pokemon,he commenced it's training at the near by lake,having his pokemon,Shard the oshawatt strike him with everything she had"Cmon Shard,I know you can hit harder then that!"

"OSHA!"She screeched lunging quickly,striking onto Golds scarred chest,looking at her trainer she kept the slashes coming,agressive beauty was the only way to actually describe what was seen to the oshawatt,and to think that this human,this TRAINER was taking the edge of every slash and still standing is something that would be scary,even if his pokemon was just an oshawatt.

Gold stared down at his chest after the attack was lifted,he chuckled to see that a little blood dripped from it,he grabbed abit of water and used it to clean him self,the water becoming a bit red with the cleansing"Alright shard thats enough for today,lets go-"There was a splash that surprised him,it was his hat"The hell,Shard,be a dear and bring it over here?"

"Osha!"she gave a quick salute and swam towards his hat,ducking into the water to swim faster.

XxX

(On land-With Golds possesions)

"Cmon purloin,look for something useful there...cmon!"a bit of a gruff voice spoke"I tossed that hat to give us time,lets steal everything this guys got!"He roared

"Purrrrrloin"the pokemon known as purrloin spoke,feeling a bit angry at its supposed trainer,having to do its dirty work while they caused a diversion,seeing a few golden items,and odd pokeballs,they decided to leave the balls and take the gold.

"JACKPOT!"The trainer roared.

(Inside of the lake)

"OSHA!"Shard chirped loudly,returning the hat back to her trainer,smiling at him.

Upon seeing this,Gold retrived his hat from said partner,placing it upon his head,grinning at her,then swimming to shore.

"JACKPOT!"A loud roar boomed,causing Gold and Shard to panic,forcing them into high gear. Reaching mainland,he sought a trainer,a Roughneck ransacking his possesions.

"Excuse me..."Gold spoke in a calm voice,startling the Roughneck,getting him to look around"I'd rather you not steal from what is mine..."he walked closer.

While the Roughneck looked at him,his face of shock turning into one of amusement,from amusement to laughter"Your joking right,i found this stuff fare and square bub!"

Gold stood silent,and looked at what the Roughneck had"Alright,how about a battle...I lose you keep what ever you want...i win...i keep this stuff and I'll keep your jacket."

The Roughneck looked at him"But this jacket is my baby,I took care of this jacket,no matter what happened to me this baby kept me going,or else i wouldnt keep the name my momma gave me,Gus!"He belowed,while Gold gave him a deadpanned look,looking at the thieving pokemon.

"Excuse me..."Gold went through his stuff pulling out a pokedex,opening it on purrloin

 _"Purrloin,the dark cat pokemon,these pokemon have the tendency to take things from others,even its own trainer at times,though at other times it can be seen laying lazy against a great oakwood"_ The pokedex spoke,closing itself instantly.

"Ah...so thats what im dealing with..."He looked over at Shard and nodded as she stood up front.

"Osha Oshawatt!"she cried proudly,pollishing her shell.

"Grr...Fine,lets go krokorok!"The Roughneck know as Gus threw out a pokeball from his belt,smirking.

"Krokorok!"a giant gator stood with his arms crossed,a big grin plasterd over its face,looking down at his opponent,glaring at her,which only brought a huff in annoyance from her.

The pokedex opened again" _Krokorok,the sand gator pokemon and the evolved form of Sandile,this pokemon can be seen in desserts skulking with its younger bretheren,hoping to loot those unfortunate enough to step in their territory._ "

"Osha..."Shard pulled its shell off,looking at Krokorok,awaiting its orders.

"Shard,water gun"Gold called,a quick stream of water rushed towards the krokorok,it looked a bit panicked,looking at Gus.

"Umm...ummm! Krok use dig!"Gus ordered,with a nod,the Krokorok dug striaght down,escaping a blast of high pressure water."Thats it! What you got on us now wimp?"Gus called out laughing.

"Simple...Shard,water gun directly in the hole...put some more 'umph' into it!"Gold called,Shard nodded,running to the hole and getting near it and blasting more presurised water directly in the hole.

"Wait! NO!" Gus cried out"Krok-!"Before Gus could even begin formulating his order,the Krokorok flew sky high.

"Kraaaaaaaaaaak!"It screeched,falling from the extreme hight.

"Shard,Razor shell!"Gold said guiding her cut with his hand,giving it a diagnol swipe,this caused a bit of a chain reaction,the cut caused krokorok to spin violently,falling to the ground with a loud thud,he was down,but he wasn't out.

"Krooooooooouuuuuuhhhh..."The now dizzy krokorok tried to attack,now failing miserably,slamming its face againts a tree,causing it to slam on his back,now,he was definetly down for the count.

"Ata' girl...now...my prize?"Gold spoke up,looking at the shell shocked Roughneck.

"Bu-bu-but...how? That thing is a baby pokemon!"he whined,his hands balled into fist on the ground,he sighed returning the items and taking off his jacket"Just...take good care of her..."

Gold tried it on,pouting seeing at it was just a tad too big for his taste,though the red Gyaredos brought back alot of memories."Hey Gus!"

The fleeting Roughneck looked over to his conquerer,seeing darkness instantly,he took off what was on his face,revealing the jacket"What are you giving me this for?"

"Its too big...and consider it a reminder that someone out there kicked your ass!"Gold grinned at the Roughneck.

Gus looked at it,and smiled,walking grabbing one of Gold's hands in a death grip"Remember punk...You're my Rival from now on!...Sorry...Gold...You are my rival from now on."

Gold smirked and returned the grip"Consider it done Gus...Next time ask if you need something!"He laughed at his new formed rival and hopefully friend."I'll be seeing you,im heading to the next town,check it out before i hit the gym in Aspertia city".With a nod,Gus pulled Krokorok over his shoulder and started to walk away,but with a question nagging at Gold"Gus,how did you know my name?"

Gus turned around and chuckled"Oh thats easy,i swiped your trainer card first,to see who i was dealing with."He gave a good hearty laugh leaving a face planting gold flat on the ground"See ya Goldy!"

"See ya dude..."Gold stood up,dressing up seeing Gus leave the field,he hefted his bag and walked up north towards the next town,with quick identification thanks to the town map on his pokegear,this town was called Sangi town.

(30 minutes later-Sangi town)

"Alright...time to look around..."Gold groaned,he loved adventure but one thing he hates is walking aimlessly,constantly going left and right,getting no where,that is until he saw a volcanic head of hair,it was a burly man,the volcanic hair was a mixed color of red,orange yellow and showing some grey.

"OH YEAH!"He bellowed from the top of the roof of what appears to be a training gym,he looked down at Gold,who in turn gave him a dull look"Whoa,if you are who i think you are,You're that champion my nephew keeps talking about...what was your name...Mold right?"

The teen was calm on the outside,but on the inside he was absolutely furious"Its Gold..."he spoke calmly before walking past the old man"I dont expect you to remember that."

"Ouch,cruel much,now hold on before you go,how about a battle?"The oldman grinned

"Look if you want to fight my champion team,tough luck,i dont have them on me"Gold now stood still turning around looking at an attempt at a puppy dog face going horribly"Please,now your just giving me a reason to punch you old man"

"Oh cmon its been sooooooo long since i have fought someone so young and strong,tell you what,ill train you!"The old jackass seemed persistent,so Gold gave in before it got worse.

"Fine...But listen old man,as soon as the battle is over you stay away,i dont want to feel like a washed up idiot"At that the old man pouted.

"I have a name you brat,Its Alder,the name of a true champion!"He bellowed,making Gold stare angerly

"Alright Alder...Remember when i said you wont remember my name,then now you better pray you remember it,just a reminder...Its Gold."the cold voice slithered out glaring at the mature ex-champion

 _What is this? A battle between champions,or rather ex champions!? What will this mean for our Hero's temper,knowing him,hes just about ready to explode! All this and more,next time in Pokemon_ _ **DARKENED GOLD!**_


End file.
